


Doodles

by Rosacene



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gon's oblivious about his own damn feelings, M/M, Other, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Pre-Relationship, Reunion, fluff?, maybe? - Freeform, someone stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosacene/pseuds/Rosacene
Summary: Gon opened his mouth for a rebuttal but froze and quickly shut it again as he turned to his desk, the reality of what he'd been doing having come crashing down on him.He'd seriously spent at least ten minutes writing his friend's name in what looked to be an attempt at cursive, if one had no idea what cursive was, and adding hearts around it.Rated for mild language
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	Doodles

Gon sat at the desk in his room, idly tapping the end of his pencil against the blank sheet of paper in front of him.

He was supposed to be studying, but, as always, he'd gotten distracted. 

The black-haired teen leaned back in his chair, pushing against the desk, to get a better view out his window. Killua had called him several days ago saying that he and Alluka would stop by soon, and Gon hadn't been able to focus on his school work since. How _could_ he when his best friend was _finally_ coming for a vist!?

He released his grip on the desk, letting the front legs of the chair fall back to the floor with a loud thud as he sighed. He leaned his chin on his hand, picking his pencil back up and pressing the eraser to his lips in thought. He couldn't be sure exactly _what_ that thought had been though as he promptly spaced back out. He glanced down at his paper and paused for a moment before moving to write something in the top right hand corner.

_'Killua'_

He made a face. That didn't seem quite right. He erased the name and wrote it down again, more carefully this time and adding small flourishes as he went. He smiled a little as he finished it off by curving the final line back under the rest of the word. Better. He lifted his head from his hand as he absentmindedly added small hearts around Killua's name.

"What're you doing?"

Gon jumped at the voice, nearly falling out of his chair as he scrambled to steady himself. He got to his feet once he was stable, his pencil and paper forgotten as he whipped around to look at his now open door.

  
  


"Killua!" He nearly tackled the taller boy in a hug, earning a small wheeze in response as he knocked the air out of him.

"G-Gon!" Killua protested, shoving on the older's shoulders in a somewhat vain attempt to free himself, "Let _go_ , you're gonna crush me!"

Gon pulled away with a small laugh, "Sorry," He said before beaming, "I'm just so excited to see you again! When'd you get here?" _That_ earned him a slight scoff, though Killua wore an amused expression so he wasn't really concerned about it.

"Like five minutes ago," He replied, "Which, might I add, you _should've_ noticed by now." Gon crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks slightly in protest. 

"I was busy," He stated, and Killua cocked an eyebrow before glancing to the paper that he'd abandoned.

"With what?" He questioned, "There's one word on that, max." Gon opened his mouth for a rebuttal but froze and quickly shut it again as he turned to his desk, the reality of what he'd been doing having come crashing down on him.

He'd seriously spent at least ten minutes writing his friend's name in what looked to be an attempt at cursive, if one had no idea what cursive was, and adding _hearts around it_.

Quickly making the decision that Killua definitely Should Not see that paper, he swiftly moved back to his desk and snatched it up, purposefully covering the corner with the palm of his hand.

"N-Nothing!" He stammered, turning back to the white-haired teen, "It's nothing…" He trailed off when he noticed the look on Killua’s face. Gon had seen that look before.

"Gon…"

Shit.

Gon quickly moved the paper behind his back as Killua lunged for it, stumbling slightly as he attempted to back away. Unfortunately for him, though unsurprisingly, Killua immediately pivoted on his foot and jumped behind Gon, easily snatching the paper out of his grasp.

  
  


"Now, let's see-"

Before Killua got the chance to finish his sentence, Gon whirled around, grabbed the corner of the paper and _pulled_ , ripping it off.

The two stared at eachother for a moment, Killua's expression somewhere between surprised and irritated, though it was hard to miss the glint of mischief in his eyes. A struggle over this scrap of paper wasn't something Gon would win, he knew that, so the only option left was to get rid of it. The current only way to get rid of it?

He shoved the paper into his mouth, not sparing a moment to think about it.

Killua's expression changed then to one of complete shock, the glint in his eyes shifting to utter confusion. 

"Gon, what the _fuck_?"

This… Wasn't exactly how he'd hoped their reunion would go.

Though Gon supposed it was probably fine, as long as Killua hadn't seen what was on the paper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Killua saw what was on the paper.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this while on a *very long* road trip- (family reasons)
> 
> Let me know if anyone wants a continuation? I have a vauge idea for one more chapter, lol


End file.
